Bonding with My Brothers
by Snackasm
Summary: Winnie and her brothers are watching TV one day when a tragic event has occurred and is on the news and at her age, it traumatizes her but though they always give her a hard time, her brothers are there to console her. ONESHOT, RATED K PLUS FOR SOME LANGUAGE, THANKS FOR READING AND OR REVIEWING I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.


Winnie and her brothers were sitting at home watching TV, they all crowded the couch fighting for a comfy spot. Since Winnie didn't want to get squished she decided to sit on Walden's lap and they were channel surfing.

"Man, there's nothing on today," remarked Walden.

"Could we watch Princess Toki-ama and the Subterfuge?" asked Wade.

"NO!" exclaimed everyone in unison.

"Besides, didn't we watch anime all day yesterday?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, I couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on" chuckled Walker.

"Not to mention the plots" chortled Waldo.

"Hey! Pretty Princess Moko-sama is an acquired taste!" argued Wade.

"So's turpentine but I wouldn't know because I'll never try it" laughed Walden.

Walden continued surfing through the channels, passing sports replays and soap operas and cartoons that they've all seen. Soon they heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," said Walden picking Winnie off of his lap and putting her in his seat.

Walden walked to the door and he looked through the peephole, he saw his girlfriend Kendra wearing her plaid mini skirt, black shirt, and Converses. Walden opened the door and hugged her.

"Hey, babe" smiled Walden.

The boys all looked to see who Walden was talking to.

"Didn't Mom say you couldn't have anyone over while she and Dad weren't home?" asked Winston.

"What Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt them" replied Walden.

Walden walked over to the couch with Kendra and pointed at Winston.

"Up," said Walden sternly.

Winston scoffed and looked at Walden as if he were crazy.

Walden grabbed Winston by the collar and threw him to the floor, Winston hit his chin on the floor.

"OW!" yelled Winston in pain.

"Don't think I haven't still fully forgiven you" grumbled Walden.

Winston rubbed his chin and sat on the floor much to his ire.

"Hi Kendra!" smiled Winnie.

"Hi Winnie!" replied Kendra.

Walden picked up Winnie and put her back on his lap and began flipping through channels again when something caught their eye...it was the news.

"We now come back to you live from Riverwood University where just hours ago two gunmen who were students at Riverwood opened fire on campus, killing 18 and injuring another 27 more, the perpetrators Dylan Brooks and Eric Lloyd both took their lives after being surrounded by police..." said the news reporter.

Soon the atmosphere of the room went from happiness to grim sadness, except for Winnie...she was confused.

"Son of a bitch" grumbled Walden.

"Loser" added Winston.

"Sicko" added Wade.

Winnie looked at her brothers with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why would somebody do that?" asked Winnie.

The boys looked at each other as well as Kendra and bit their lower lips trying to come up with something to say.

"Well...you see...some people Winnie...are sick," said Walden.

"Shouldn't they go to the doctor?" asked Winnie.

"No, sick as in their mental health...like something isn't right in their brain" added Kendra.

They all continued to watch the news story unfold and as the reporters and the police and victims all spoke, Winnie's confusion began to turn into fear and sadness. She turned her head and pressed it against Walden's red hoodie.

Walden patted the back of her head.

"Winnie, it's okay," said Walden.

"But...but...I don't want something like that to happen to you guys" she sobbed, tears hitting Walden's hoodie.

"Winnie, school shootings are pretty rare," said Walden.

"Yeah, not to mention schools keep you protected by locking the front doors" added Kendra.

"Yeah and not to mention the security guards" added Winston.

"Also the cameras" added Wade.

"Not to mention the fact all schools require visitors to show an ID" replied Walker.

"Yeah Winnie, we'll all be safe" smiled Waldo.

Her brothers' reassurance only calmed her down a bit, she was still fearful of losing her brothers and worried about herself as well.

"Someone won't come to my school and do that...would they?" she asked teary-eyed.

"No Winnie, like I said before school shootings are pretty rare," said Walden.

"Only thing now is everyone is going to be clamoring for a dang gun ban which is not only Un-American but stupid," said Winston.

"Who said anything about banning guns?" asked Kendra.

"You hear the leftists cry about it all the time!" exclaimed Winston.

"Nobody is saying ban all guns, that's lunacy! What people are saying is there should be a ban on automatic rifles like the ones used" replied Kendra.

"Yeah, only people that need that type of weaponry are fighting for our freedom in Iraq" added Wyatt.

"Yeah but you're talking about banning a gun when the gun isn't the problem! It's the nutcase holding it...I mean when someone is killed in a drunk driving accident you don't blame the car or the bartender serving the drinks or the drink itself" retorted Winston.

"Never thought I'd say this but I partially agree with Winston" added Walden disgusted at himself that those words even crossed his lips.

"Look, I'm all for getting people the help they need and always being there for someone when they need it but the fact of the matter is that it's too easy in this country to get hold of such weaponry" replied Kendra.

"Gotta admit, she makes a good point," said Walden agreeing with Kendra.

"How?" asked Winston.

"How? Do you know how skewed the background checks are? Not only that but who knows if someone's parents own a gun and they could get hold of it that's how" added Kendra.

Walden noticed Winnie grabbing his hoodie and holding it closer to her face crying.

"Alright I think we need to cool it on the debate a bit," said Walden keeping the peace.

Winston and Kendra both agreed to put their differences aside for Winnie's sake, seeing as how she was traumatized by the event.

"Winnie, look I told you it's okay...we're all gonna be fine" smiled Walden.

"But...what about the families?" asked Winnie sad.

"It'll be tough on them, yes but in time they will cope with their loss," said Wade.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Winnie.

"Of course, you could write a letter to the families expressing your feelings" smiled Kendra.

"You could organize a bake sale to raise money for the families," said Wyatt.

"Well, we could also call the music store and see if we could organize a concert to raise money for the victims of the families" added Walden.

Winnie's eyes got bright at the idea.

"Can we do that?" asked Winnie excited.

"Of course we can, that's a very noble thing of you to want to do" smiled Kendra patting her head.

"Just always remember Winnie, be a friend" smiled Walden kissing his sister on the head as Kendra put her head on his shoulder.

Everyone got up and began to organize signs and playlists and other stuff for the concert that they wanted to put on and Walden went to call the music store to organize the event. Winnie did feel better knowing she was going to be raising money for a noble cause.

**THE END**

_(A/N) Hey guys, I know I have been MIA for a while but just know that I'm still here. I wrote this story because we are fast approaching the 20th anniversary for the Columbine High School Massacre. For those of you who don't know what it was, on the 20th of April in 1999 two students named Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold murdered twelve of their fellow students and one teacher and then took their own lives in a school shooting which they hoped rivaled the Oklahoma City Bombing. Many believed the two were bullied and others believed it was because they played violent video games etc. At the time it was the deadliest school shooting in American history, and many still reeling from it today. I also wrote this because Winnie's reaction was loosely based off of mine when Columbine happened, I was scared and hoped it didn't happen to me and I was fortunate enough and unlike her, I didn't organize a concert what I did was I wrote letters and poetry. Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing I appreciate each and every one of you! I wish you all the best! Until next time!_


End file.
